galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Xul
"We cross paths once more you better watch out." Darth Xul was a Sith Lord born on the planet of Dorin. Xul was found and trained by Darth Wrath. Darth Wrath who trained Xul in the ways of the Sith. Xul was then re-united with his close childhood friend, Bezza, whom he killed by accident, because he thought it was a robber. Xul was later killed on Coruscant after joining The Jedi Order and when Order 66 was issued. Dark Fight for Bezza Bezza wanted to see the home of Xul, after all these years of being friends, so he went at night, when Xul was sleeping upstairs. Bezza opened the door and loved what was in the house. A holoprojector TV, Sabacc table,etc. Unbeknownst to Bezza that Xul heard the noise downstairs and grabbed his saber, and went downstairs to attack the intruder. Bezza looked at a weird looking fish tank and then heard the noise of a Lightsaber humming. He knew he was in trouble. Xul said "You come to the wrong house!" and he stabbed Bezza in the stomach and chest. Xul then turned the light on to see he stabbed his best and close friend. "Mothertrucker!" Bezza said weakly "Sorry, Xul I wanted to see how you lived. I guess it really was worth dying for..." "Not worth living the life you lived that's for sure!" "At least I lived.." he then died from his injuries. Vicious vs. Wrath & Xul When Xul was full learned as a Sith Wrath was ready to do the "Brother Oath". Right in that moment Vicious Opress comes into the room, he gets shocked and asked who the person was, Wrath looked at Vicious and said: "It's not what it looks like... It isn't I promise". "Isn't it?" Vicious answered and quickly a battle began. Xul attacked but was pushed away by Vicious, then Wrath attacked and this time Vicious in accident chopped off Wrath's arm by slicing it off. Xul raised up in panic and a short battle between them started. Xul was pushed away and sadly fell from a edge and landed in the water. Vicious left and disappeared. Xul promised Wrath to one day kill Vicious. "Master are you ok?" said Xul " I need a new arm. That's about it.." "I promise you, I will kill Vicious.. I assure you." "Good..." Xul made Wrath a new arm and then practiced his training a bit more. Promised Revenge After Vicious attacked Xul and Wrath, Xul promised his master he would take revenge. Xul was ready to exact revenge on his Masters former Apprentice. Wrath was resting and Xul snuck out to do his revenge. Xul bashed down the door of where Vicious was staying. His saber ignited Xul said "Vicious come out of hiding you pussy!" then as he said that Vicious came and stood in his attack position. "You were right Xul, I could've never been such a great Sith assassin with the help of Wrath. But I know one thing. You're going to die Xul." Xul ignited his blade and so did Vicious. Revenge of the highest order Whilst having revenge Xul was cutting down warriors like tooth picks and was striking down about all of the Warriors he hated. His revenge was bitter sweet. Xul later had his Lightsaber changed to the colour red. Xul never thought about how badly he could change the world. It was hard enough for him to keep aim of what he truly loved. "They betrayed me. It was the longest change that anyone had to fight with and they left me to die and does this seem and does that make it the way that others. How do you think someone feels in a way like that? It's crap!" Battle Line When Rec came out from the prison in Tatooine he went to the planet Condoria to get help from the "Hazarth's", something he would regret. When he walked into the Great Hall and saw the empty King Chair he understood something was wrong. when he tried to escape someone closed the doors. He understood that it was some kind of force that closed it. He turned his head toward the Chair and out from nowhere a head was threw to him, it was the head of Hazarth! He turned his face up and there he stood, Vicious Opress! Vicious told Rec about how betrayed he was by Wrath and Xul, but the only thing Rec cared about was that he killed his father. Rec attacked with a super rush and kicked Vicious into the walls. Vicious understood that he couldn't cooperate, he needed to kill Rec. A battle begun between the to legends and it didn't take long until Xul and Wrath appeared. rec was alone against three siths, but he understood when he saw Vicious fight against them he was willing to cooperate. Vicious and Rec was fighting constantly against Wrath and Xul. Xul was meeting Rec in a close duel and suddenly Rec kicks off Xul's mask and Xul lost control, he let go of his Lightsaber to cover his destroyed and ugly face. Rec was using the advantage and picked Xul's saber and stabbed him in the lung. Xul fell down to the ground. Wrath got rage and was almost killing Vicious, Rec was going to save him but in that moment, the slave to the former leader Hazarth, Ajjarah came and took Rec from the place. Outside she told him that he wouldn't stand a chance against Wrath. Rec understood and wanted her to come with him. She accepted and followed Rec back to Mandalore. Vicious was still fighting against Wrath and in that moment a new Sith appeared. It was a woman and she was almost same strong as Wrath. from Vicious point of view he just saw how they fought and later he fainted. He was later waking up on a room on the planet of Sasarii. The doors open and the siths came in. She took of her mask and Vicious was speechless, it was... "Too Be Continued...". 3 Siths in 1 Battle Wrath was taking care of his injured apprentice, Darth Xul at planet Xallax at the same time Sidious was having plans to destroy them. Sidious was on his way to Xallax and when he arrived he could directly sense where the two siths were. Sidious arrived to the small cave where Wrath started to sense him. Wrath was picking up his Lightsaber and so did the injured Xul. Sidious came closer and when they met, a battle began immediately. Xul was weak and was no threat to Sidious, he just cut off both his arms and then his mask. Wrath was losing power and concentration after the loss of his apprentice. The thing Sidious didn't know was that Vicious also arrived. Vicious was taking his brothers side against Sidious. "There can only be two siths!" said Sidious, Wrath filled in "And you'll be the one to fall!". The battle continued, Sidious was powerful, more powerful then they both could imagine. Vicious was then attacking Sidious with all his power, but he was just getting pushed into a wall and fainted. Wrath was now all alone, he fought for his life but nothing could save him. He was coming into a close-up against Sidious and that was when Sidious cut of both his legs. Wrath fell to the ground, destroyed. Sidious said; "You have lost, Wrath! Don't you see, you're dead!", then he used all his power and lighted Wrath til he died in pain. Vicious waked up and saw how his dead brother laid on the ground, dead! Vicious knew that this was the end of everything. He gave a last prayer to his Sister, Zevah Opress and to all his Brothers, then he attacked Sidious in a finale battle. Sidious were to strong and was then impaled by Sidious in the stomach. He fell to the ground lifeless. Sidious laughed and said: "three siths gone, two to go..." and appointed to Zevah and Lightning. He had a plan, a plan with the now Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Keeping alive After beginning attacked on Xallax, Xul was barely alive, but lust for revenge kept his spirit intact. Xul had rebuilt his mask and both arms, with the force. Xul then resisted the Jedi Code and trained to be one. Xul wanted a better life then he already had. Xul got to the Republic planet of Coruscant and trained with the Jedi. Xul then passed all the challenges. Xul then worked by himself as a Jedi he later fell as one to. Xul had one more timing tide for all it to happen. Death During Order 66 During the attack on Coruscant, Xul was defending the city perimeter, when he was attacked by Magnaguards. "This is something of marvel. make sure that this Jedi does not leave the city!" When the guard's got to Xul he did not put up a fight he simply said "It's all it takes for the army to find me. I take it as it comes." He took a heavy knock to the head and didn't move.The knock to the head killed him straight away. Category:Sith